


A Future Shrouded in Darkness

by Cry3TearsLikeJ3T



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:26:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26645194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cry3TearsLikeJ3T/pseuds/Cry3TearsLikeJ3T
Summary: It's been months since the events of the Grand Magic Games and while most have moved on, Rogue finds it hard to when he was very one responsible for so much devastation. The thought of losing Frosch was just one of the things that plagued his mind but the most disturbing one had always been about the fate of the holy dragon slayer.Was Rogue truly destined for such evil? Of course not, but sometimes, he needed somebody to remind him of that in the dark hours of the night.(Basically a classic tale, Rogue can't sleep and Sting helps him to feel wanted)
Relationships: Rogue Cheney/Sting Eucliffe
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	A Future Shrouded in Darkness

Darkness. The room was nearly swallowed up by the darkness that the night brought but was stopped by the pure moonlight that shone through the open window. The cold breeze that crept into the room was gently rustling the curtains, which were never shut in that bedroom because it was a rule, an unspoken rule, but a rule none the less.

It was long past midnight as Rogue laid in bed, just staring out at the clouded night sky, not a star in sight. He’d been lost in thought once more. It was never a good thing when that happened at such a late hour, but he couldn’t help it, he just couldn’t switch off.

He’d been thinking about the future, _his_ future to be more precise, because though many months had passed, that night during the Grand Magic Games still haunted him. Rogue had become a monster who had lost everything and everyone he’d ever truly cared about. He had thought that maybe he could get past it because he knew that the events that made him lose his mind would never happen, they couldn’t. Rogue would have learned to forget.

However, it wasn’t just that though. No, not only had he lost Frosch in this future, but he’d killed his other half, the only person he’d give his life for, with own bare hands, just for power. How was he ever supposed to forget this knowledge he’d begged to learn? How could the love of his life still lay beside him every night without fearing that one day Rogue might succumb to the darkness within?

Rogue had never slept easy because of the darkness that the night tried to bury him in, but now it was almost impossible to rest without having the most horrendous nightmares. All he would see was fire, shadows and his bloodied hands as he knelt over the broken body of a now extinguished light.

He probably would’ve fell deeper and deeper into this hole if it weren’t for the sound of movement, which snapped Rogue out of his thoughts once more. 

Rogue had frozen in his place, fearing that he had somehow disturbed the sleeping dragon beside him. Fortunately, he hadn’t, and he breathed a sigh of relief before he rolled over to check on the body beside him.

The view before him was nothing special to the ordinary eye, it was just the exposed back half of Sting, who like usual, had the blanket resting at his hips. It was just high enough to cover up the bottom half of his body but also low enough to be a bit of a tease. Rogue swore he did it on purpose, like he hoped that maybe one day, he’d be lucky enough to get a spontaneous reaction out of the shadow dragon slayer. It hadn’t happened yet of course, and it probably never would, but it made Rogue smile when he thought about the little efforts Sting put in just to be that little bit closer.

So, while Rogue was never tempted by the actual point of Sting’s plan, he could never resist staring at his back. It just had a shape and look that was very pleasing to Rogue’s eye. It was smooth and unscathed, which was a miracle considering how much Sting loved to fight. He always wanted to reach out sometimes and just touch it and feel that familiar warmth. Of course he never actually did, he was always worried about disturbing Sting because he always seemed so content when he slept. It was something that Rogue had honestly been envious of.

“See something you like?” Sting asked, his voice a little scratchy and tired.

“Not really, just thinking about lucky you are to not be covered in scratches and bruises considering everything,” Rogue replied, a small smile playing on the edge of his mouth.

“You’re shitting me,” Sting said as he rolled over, finally showing that rough and handsome face that Rogue loved so much.

“I’m not, you really are lucky to make it out of those fights without a single mark back there.”

“Nah not about that, I meant you’re serious that you haven’t left a single scratch?” Sting questioned, lifting an arm and reaching over his shoulder as he ran his hand as far it would go along his shoulder blades.

Rogue was glad that his face was in darkness, as opposed to Sting’s moonlit face, to hide just how embarrassed he felt after hearing that comment. 

“I mean I love it when you do it, it’s pretty fucking sexy but I’m just shocked, this has to be the first time in like a year that I’ve been mark free, I’m almost upset,” Sting continued as he finished his search and put his full attention on Rogue’s crimson face.

Rogue could tell that Sting was smiling at the sight, even as he stared downwards, trying his best to avoid all eye contact.

“Aww don’t be like that,” Sting said as he pulled Rogue in for a tight embrace.

“It’s embarrassing when you talk about it,” Rogue muttered as his face became buried in Sting’s chest.

“Well you shouldn’t be embarrassed, it’s always worth it to feel those claws of yours digging into me, it’s like you’re letting go for a moment and sharing something with me.”

“That’s easier said than done.”

“You’re probably right but whatever, I’ll take a little bit of pain from you any day,” Sting remarked so casually it should’ve just been a throwaway comment but not to Rogue, he didn’t understand how he could say such a thing when he’d confided in him not so long ago about what really happened in the future.

Of course he didn’t say anything, he didn’t want to worry Sting, but it was also precisely because of his silence that Sting began to question him, his grip loosening around him.

“Why are you up so late again anyway?” Sting asked, the word “again” not slipping by unnoticed.

“It’s nothing, just can’t sleep is all…sorry if I woke you,” Rogue responded, hoping he sounded convincing enough to let the issue lie dormant a little longer.

“It’s fine, I’ve been having trouble sleeping too, just can’t seem to sleep unless you are and even then, I sometimes wake up at the slightest sound,” Sting explained, and Rogue understood the last part. It was hard having as good a sense of hearing as all dragon slayers did, but it wasn’t handy when you were exhausted and woke up at the sound of the slightest breeze blowing in the wrong direction.

“Are you concerned about me?” Rogue wasn’t really sure why he asked when he could’ve just left it be, but when he looked back at this moment, he was glad he did.

“Should I be concerned?” Sting’s voice was so calm but there still an edge to it, like he was holding back his own mountain of frustrations, like he’d been waiting for this.

Rogue was silent for a while and he appreciated that Sting didn’t say or do anything in this quiet moment. He knew that Rogue wasn’t always comfortable talking about his emotions or his problems, he knew because he was exactly the same. 

Neither one of the twin dragons really knew how to just come out with what was on their mind, they preferred to deal with it in their own ways, no matter how unhealthy or pointless it proved to be. Rogue liked to dwell on his thoughts in silence, think things through on his own until it was solved or rationalised. Sting on the other hand liked to act on his emotions, if he was happy, he was loud and liked to touch, if he was angry, he’d go punch something if he was alone, or if he was with Rogue, he’d take it out in yet another passionate night together. The two had a solution for everything…except for what to do when they felt like their words had been piling up inside a sealed bottle that was just waiting to burst.

“Do you ever think about the future?” Rogue said, breaking the peaceful silence.

“Not really, I mean I have goals and things I want to do but I don’t really look ahead, I just do what feels right, why’d you ask?” Sting responded, and Rogue was thankful that his face was still hidden away, he didn’t want to look him in the eyes when he’d eventually have to tell him what had been troubling him.

But even then, Rogue still refrained from answering because despite bringing it up and knowing that he’d have to tell Sting everything, he also didn’t want the peaceful moment to end.

“You’re thinking about him again, aren’t you?” And when Rogue froze, still shocked by just how easily Sting read him, he heard the other sigh.

“Rogue, I know that I’ll never actually understand your situation and that it’s easier said than done, but you need to know and accept that you are not him and you never will be, that timeline was erased when Natsu and the others put a stop to it, so you don’t have to worry about losing Frosch, everything’s fine now and it’s going to stay fine,” Sting explained, but hearing that only made Rogue feel worse. It seemed as though Sting didn’t fully understand everything.

“How can you say that? Aren’t you the least bit concerned for your life after what I told you?” Rogue questioned, pushing himself out of the embrace, locking eyes with Sting for the first time that night.

The unnerving calm expression on the other dragon slayer’s face didn’t help to steady Rogue’s pounding heart. Not because it was unusual for somebody as easily provoked as Sting to be so still but because the aura that he was radiating was a confusing one and therefore, it was dangerous territory because of the unpredictable nature that Sting carried. It was like one minute, it felt like he was confused and then next, he was furious but then it was sadness. There wasn’t one to pick, it was just a constant swirl as they stared at one another in that heavy silence that Rogue couldn’t bear any longer.

“Why can’t you say to me? That you really are scared of what I could do to you if th-” Rogue was cut short as he shoved on his back and pinned down with Sting holding him down by his wrist with all of his strength. 

The calm expression had completely vanished and the look in his eyes was one of pure rage, but Rogue wasn’t frightened. He simply couldn’t feel anything other than shock, his eyes wide, as he felt sudden splashes of warmth hitting and rolling down his face from above. It was a sight that Rogue had not seen since the night that they witnessed Lector’s supposed death. He had never imagined that this topic would bring as much grief and rage as that one night.

“Enough with the bullshit Rogue!” Sting exclaimed, his hands and body beginning to shake as the tears continued to fall.

“Why are you trying to make me leave? Do you hate me? Don’t you trust me anymore? I thought we were the only ones for each other but now you’re driving me out like a damn stranger!” 

If it were even possible, Rogue swore his heart would’ve broke in two after hearing that, his own tears beginning to gather and spill down his face. What had he done? _How_ could he have done this? He had no idea the light in his life, his reason to live, had been so broken and wounded. Had he truly been so distant and cold that it seemed as though he wanted to send away the one thing his heart ached for every second of the day? He had…he knew he had because this was what he’d wanted, wasn’t it? Deep down he was so afraid of what had been erased and of himself that he wanted to send away that which he loved in order to protect himself. This had never been about anybody other than himself.

“I…I was afraid, not you, it was always me, I was scared that I was simply destined for darkness and that one way or another, I was going to hurt you or kill you like my future self…this was never about hating you or not trusting you because I was too busy hating and not trusting myself, I’m sorry I hurt you so much, I was being selfish,” Rogue finally replied, but he had to look away, ashamed of what he’d revealed.

“Why do you always insist that just because you might spend your life in darkness, that it’s a bad thing?” Sting asked, instantly bringing Rogue’s eyes back up to Sting’s sad ones.

“You’re not alone Rogue, the darkness is not something to fear, it’s something you control, something only the bravest and kindest people can endure because it’s not a sign of evil, it’s a sign of strength.” Rogue felt such a strange sensation wash over his body, was this clarity? Was this the answer to his questions about his own destiny?

“I mean Jesus Christ, why do you think I love you so much? You’re _my_ light, Rogue.”

“You’ve got to be joking, in what world am I a light when all I can provide you with is a shadow?” Rogue questioned, feeling lost in his vulnerable mindset.

“I can’t really explain it, it’s like, where do you go when you’re lost and afraid but it’s the middle of the day? There’s no outside or light to guide me or make me feel comfort in that situation, so I look for you and your shadow because it’s such a headache to be surrounded by so much light when all you want is to find that comfort and solitude that the darkness can bring you,” Sting explained, and while Rogue didn’t fully understand it at the time, he didn’t argue anymore and simply laid there and let the holy dragon slayer speak.

“So I may never understand why the future you did what he did, maybe he did kill me for power and enjoyed it, or maybe I was already dying, maybe I’d given up or was just in the wrong place at the wrong time and made the choice to give my powers to you, we’ll never know what happened on that day, but I do know one thing and that thing is you, right here, right now, the one I’m looking at, that’s the you I know and I like to think I know you pretty well, so you won’t kill me and nothing bad is going to happen, that future is gone, another one is waiting for us and only we can make it happen.”

It was then that Sting finally released Rogue, who immediately sat up and embraced him, holding him tighter than he’d ever done before. They held each other as they let their tears dry and their minds relax.

“Y’know I’m not sure I would’ve been able to take you so seriously if you weren’t wearing your underwear,” Rogue said as he looked down and caught sight of the boxers, which were barely high enough to cover the important parts.

“Yeah, I don’t usually put them back on after we’re done but since they were there and I had to get up and open the window anyway, I figured I’d spare anybody who happened to be looking in,” Sting responded with a small chuckle, and Rogue couldn’t help but smile once more.

“One of these days you’re going to slip up and somebody’s going to have heart attack.”

“Hey! There are worse things to see than me naked I’ll have you know, like…shit, I’ll think of something later, I’m not letting you have that one.”

“Sure you will,” Rogue said as the two then laid down once more, collapsing in each other’s arms.

“Just you wait, I’ll think of something and then you’ll owe me,” Sting murmured as he closed his eyes, leaving Rogue unsure of how he’d have to owe him, but he left it be as he nodded.

“Of course, anything for you.”

Rogue never noticed that the sky had cleared up by then, the stars shining their brightest once more. A beautiful light in the darkness.


End file.
